JPEG 2000 is a well-known compression standard. There are a number of parts to the Standard and each part has multiple Annexes.
JPEG 2000 Part 6, officially known as ISO/IEC 15444-6:2003, Information technology—JPEG 2000 image coding system—Part 6: Compound image file format, is referred to herein as the JPM standard. This standard describes the contents and use of JPM files. Annex E of the JPM standard is titled “Guidelines for Construction URLs for JPM Files.”. The JPM standard and fileformat is designed for the storage of document images and allows compression via JPEG 2000 and other methods, in particular G4, JBIG2, and JBIG which are better suited for compression of binary images including text, than JPEG 2000.
The JPM standard lists information that might be useful to access in a JPM file, but only defines syntax by example. More particularly, the return type for a request such as “page=43” is undefined. It could refer to a rendered page in JPEG 2000 format, a JPM file that has been parsed to include only page 43, or the boxes associated with page 43 in the JPM file without any JPM file level boxes.
JPEG 2000 Part 6 Annex E lists examples of request URLs. The examples of request URLs in the JPM standard Annex E include the following items (defined in a form of BNF, where UINT is an unsigned integer and TOKEN is a string with some restrictions):
page=UINT / “thumb”obj=UINTtype= “meta” / “img” / “thumb”index=UINTmtype= “text” / “xml”label=stringcoll= “main” / TOKENoffset=UINTlen=UINT
The JPEG 2000 Part 9, officially ITU-T Recommendation T.808|ISO/IEC 15444-9:2004, Information technology—JPEG 2000 image coding system—Part 9: Interactivity tools, APIs and protocols, (JPIP), commonly and herein referred to as the JPIP standard, is a definition of syntax and a protocol for the delivery of JPEG 2000 images interactively over a network. JPIP Section C.4.7 Codestream Context is designed to be a mechanism to access one or more codestreams using high-level terms appropriate for a particular file type. The section includes syntax for accessing different composition layers of a JPX file, which are defined in JPEG 2000 Part 2, along with instructions to modify the view window depending on some composition instructions. A use of this syntax with JPIP might look like, “context=jpxl<0-4:2>[s5i2]” which would request compositing layers 0, 2, and 4 and remap frame size and image region using the 3rd instruction of the sixth instruction set box. The same section in JPIP also explains how to get codestreams associated with different tracks from a MJ2 file, which is defined in JPEG 2000 Part 3 and JPEG 2000 Part 12.
There are other document delivery techniques that exist. For example, linearized PDF is a technique to deliver document images in the PDF format. This technique depends on writing the PDF in a special format with index information stored at the beginning of the file. The interaction is completely controlled by the client. An example is described in Rowe, Edward R., Priyadarshan, Eswar; Taft, Edward A.; McQuarrie, “Method and Apparatus for Reading multi-page electronic documents,” published 1998, Adobe Systems.
NEC has a software product called Document Skipper which is server software for providing interactive access to document images. Document Skipper receives images from a Canon Multifunction device with MEAP in JPEG format, but converts the images to JPEG 2000 in order to provide multiresolution and spatial access.